I Knew I Loved You
by Tivafivanatomy
Summary: It's Jenny's funeral, but who will turn up? And what will happen when the team is split up? read and find out. NOW WRITTEN BY LEFT MY HEART IN PARIS
1. What?

**_Author notes: I am traditionally a Tiva writer, however, because of left my heart in Paris asking me to come up with a story she would like involving Jenny and Gibbs, I wrote this. so here it is for you; left my heart in Paris, I will always cherish our graphics lessons. :D R&R please_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

He never thought this day would come; him attending her funeral. He knew it was selfish but he always expected and wanted himself to die before her, he didn't want to have to deal with her death; it would only rip him apart. As he stood there, looking down, watching her body being lowered into her final resting place, he felt as if he had died right along with her. How was he supposed to carry on his life knowing that she couldn't with hers, he felt guilty; she did this for him, to protect him.

His thoughts kept wandering back to the when Jenny wasn't the person who answered her phone and all he heard was DiNozzo breathing. At that very moment he knew something was up and at that moment he felt as if he would crumble into a thousand pieces and all that would be left was his coffee cup.

What he wouldn't give to just have one last chance to see her, to hear her, to smell her perfume or to even kiss her. He was standing at her funeral looking back at all the times he stupidly didn't tell her his true feelings. He quietly laughed to himself for being so stupid. He knew it was wrong to smile at this sad time, but he knew Jenny wouldn't mind, she would want him to be happy.

His smiled stayed stuck on his face for a few more moments; he was proud, it had been a push but she deserved the best in life and in death; he had managed to build her, her coffin. He had engraved on the inside of the lid, in small text '_I knew I loved you before I met you, I will always be yours'_.

His smile vanished when he was pulled out of his thoughts by Duck, who had placed his hand on his friends shoulder showing a sign of remorse and sympathy. Gibbs gave him a weak smile. The whole group said their condolences and departed to their cars to leave. Soil was being shovelled on top of Jenny's grave. It would be the final and last time he would ever see the women he had loved all his life and the one his heart had been waiting for. She was gone and now he had to move on.

The final people were leaving as the grave was being filled more and more with soil. People laid flowers on her grave stone. Faint cries could be heard coming from many people, including Naomi; Gibbs put his arm around her shoulders to reassure her. She bid goodbye to him and they said to one another that they would stay in touch.

Time seemed to stand still while Gibbs watched the hole that resembled his heart being filled in, although his heart was the opposite, the hole in his heart was growing bigger and bigger with every beat. It was killing him. Saying goodbye was something he never wanted to do to her. So the longer he stood there, the longer he had to not say goodbye to the women his heart and soul will always belong to.

As time moved on, Jethro became increasingly in thought. How could he be angry at Jenny for killing La Grenouille? He had killed Pedro Hernandez. What would have happened if he had confronted her? What would the newly found lack of trust do to their relationship?

"Jethro?" a female voice sounded from behind him, startling him out of his thoughts.

"Jen?" Gibbs' eyes came to focus and locked onto the face of the woman who was stood in front of him. When he realised the person was blonde he spoke again "Sorry, I've had a bad day"

"Don't worry about it, I understand" Hollis moved and stood next to him whilst placing her hand on his arm.

Gibbs looked at her, he wanted to be alone to mourn the death of his ultimately best friend, but he couldn't be rude. "Why are you here anyway?"

"I wanted to pay my respects and to see if you were holding up okay" Gibbs wanted to bite her head off and scream 'does it look like I am okay? The woman I love if lying six feet below me' but he didn't feel like the bastard Leroy Jethro Gibbs, he felt like a shell of his former being. She continued to fill the silence; Gibbs had asked the men who were filling the grave to give him a moment alone for a final goodbye, but Hollis had arrived. "I want you to know that if you need a shoulder to cry on or just a drinking partner, I am always available" she stroked his arm.

Is this woman real? He has just lost someone that he was very close to and she is flirting with him, not only that but he is standing at their grave trying to say goodbye.

"I know it is probably not the right time, but I can't hold it in any longer" Gibbs just looked at her with the 'ya think' face which she chose to ignore. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, the worst thing I ever did was leaving you, if only you would take me back, what do you say? Yes?" Hollis had managed to turn Gibbs towards her and not facing the grave. Gibbs just stared at her. Hollis moved closer to him, in an attempt to coax him into kissing her. Gibbs tried to move away but was in too much shock, this woman was outrageous; she was using his fragile and broken state to try to win him back. Gibbs wanted her off of him and now. His prayers were answered. Gibbs saw in almost slow motion; Hollis' flailing body forcefully fall to his left and fall head first into the shallow filled grave, landing on her head and become unconscious.

Gibbs didn't know where to look; at where the blonde lay still or where the force that had answered his pray was. He chose to glance down at Hollis but then snapped back to the right.

He had to be dreaming, there was no way this was happening. Jethro shock is head and rubbed his eyes.

He couldn't steady his breathing, he ran to them scooping them up into his arms and passionately captured her lips in his while spinning around, conveying all his emotions in this tiny moment.

"Oh, I missed you Jen" Jethro whispered against her neck as they stopped for air.

"I am so sorry" a single tear fell down her cheek.

Gibbs wiped it away with his thumb. "Don't apologise…"

Jenny cut him off "It's a sign of weakness"

Gibbs shock his head "You have nothing to be sorry about, I am sorry I never told you how I truly feel"

"I have always known Jethro" Jenny smiled and kissed him.

Gibbs woke, he was lying in his bed, in his house. A feeling of depression flooded over him; it must be Jenny's funeral today. It was all a dream. That wasn't fair, how can he go through her funeral again? His dream was bad enough.

Gibbs sat up in his bed and turned the lamp on that was on his cabinet next to his bed. He didn't want to go back asleep in case it prompted another devastating night mare. Gibbs heard a noise; so pulled his gun out of the draw in the cabinet. When a figure appeared it startled him, they were dressed in one of his old NIS t-shirt

"Jethro what's the matter?"

"Jen?" Gibbs was now really confused, was it _all_ a dream?


	2. tears

_**Author notes: I am so sorry for the long wait but I went back to school and my life has been hectic. I am sorry that the events mentioned in this chapter will not be in the right order and I am sorry it is only a short chapter; I could only write now because I got no homework today woo! I would also like to apologise for Gibbs being out of character. Anyway enjoy and tell me what you think :D **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing :'(**_

"Jethro what's the matter?"

"Jen?" Gibbs was now really confused, was it_ all_ a dream?

Jenny moved over to him from the door way as he lowered his gun, she came and sat on the end of the bed.

"Jen?" he said again. Him questioning her and the hurt look on his face caused Jenny to feel a pang of guilt to shoot through her.

She brought her hand up and placed it on his cheek. "It's okay Jethro, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere ever again"

"So you did go…" Gibbs gestured with his hands not knowing how to word his sentence "So yesterday did happen, your funeral?"

Jenny had never seen Gibbs question himself before. She guest it was him trying to protect his heart; he had been through so much heart ache; first with his mother dying, then with Shannon and Kelly's murder and all the ex-wives with the divorces (if he was actually sad about all of that) and then there was her.

Jenny nodded, a single tear falling down her face; she felt so awful for making him go through the funeral and making him think that he had lost her. In a way she had lost herself; she was so wrapped up in herself she failed to see how her plan would hurt the one man she ever truly loved. Gibbs pulled her into an enveloping hug, this for Gibbs affirmed her being there, and for Jenny the physical contact was comforting.

"If everything you told me yesterday was true, that means you" Gibbs corrected himself; he was going to help her in whatever way he could; he had already lost too many people in his life including her, he was not letting her go again. His correction made Jenny smile but it faded when he continued as the gravity of the situation hit her like a ton of bricks, she still had miles to go before she was home safe and sound. "We are not out of the woods yet. I will help you, you know that?"

Jenny nodded and her thought of her conversation with Jethro came flooding back to her.

_FLASHBACK_

"Jenny what the hell is going on? Are you in trouble?" she could hear the worry in his voice. Jenny and Gibbs had arrived at Gibbs' house after the funeral. Gibbs didn't want to let her out of his sight ever again; the last time he did that, she was gone for good.

"Jethro, I will tell you everything, you just have to calm down first and have some coffee, okay?" Jenny was trying to think positive.

Gibbs sat down while Jenny made them each a mug of fresh, steaming, black coffee and sat down opposite Gibbs at the dining table.

"Jen please tell me what's going on, I can help you"

Jenny just wanted to pick up the scared little three year old boy inside of Jethro and tell him that everything will be alright, hell she couldn't even tell older Jethro that everything will be alright; because right now she can't see how it ever will be.

She took a deep breath and started "it all began when you were in that explosion and you lost your memory, before you quit" Jethro gave her a glare. She did it on purpose to try and lighten the mood. "Retired. Do you remember Todd Gelfand?" Gibbs' blood boiled at the thought of Todd being with Jenny. She continued when he gave a slight nod. "Do you remember when you asked if I was sick?" cogs started to turn in Gibbs' head "I lied when I told you my health was fine and I tried to brush the question off by threatening yours" there was a slight pause while Jenny tried to pluck up the courage and tell him. Gibbs sensed her reluctance and so grabbed her hand across the table "I have a form of motor neuron disease, it is quite rare and impossible to cure" a stray tear fell down her cheek; Gibbs brushed it away with his calloused hands.

"Jen, you can take a break" Gibbs tried to comfort. But she shook her head and carried on.

"When I met Todd, he seemed to notice a few of my symptoms him being a doctor and all. We discussed possible treatments but when he found out what form it was the hope left his eyes as did mine" she paused and took another deep breath to try and steady her emotions, she also took a sip of her coffee "we kept in contact after that and then one day he called me and told me that he had an idea of a cure or an idea to help me at least. So I went to see him, we ran some tests and then he told me that for this to work I would have to be kept in a facility where others like me were. It sounds horrible and cruel now that I said that, but it really wasn't it was nice." Jethro interrupted her.

"So why did you have to fake your death?" he grabbed her hand again for the support he knew she would need to get through the next part.

She took a deep breath and pushed herself to tell him what she felt she owed him.


	3. Anything

_**Author notes: Hey I'm Tiva-Fiva; I am no good at updating or length, sorry! My life is hectic at the moment :D just a quick tip bit for you all. Please leave a comment it will make my day ;D**_

She took a deep breath and pushed herself to tell him what she felt she owed him.

"I know it may have looked selfish, but I wasn't trying to be, I was a trying to make it easier on all of you. I couldn't let you all see me suffer. Me getting sicker and closer to death everyday was not something I could put you all through, especially you" she squeezed his hand to reassure him, he mirrored her action.

"But why such a big plan?"

"Decker's death gave me an out, I had to take it"

"But what about Svetlana? I killed her"

"She must have taken the chance to get her own back when she found out Decker had died or Viggo Drantyev was working for both of us and something went wrong on her end because I'm still here" In Jenny's head came a question _'But for how long?'_

"Yes, you are" He declared as he lent over the table and captured her lips with his; it was as id time froze. As he pulled away, he looked straight in her eyes and asked "Why did you go to your own funeral?"

"In the back of my mind it was so I could see you; I never expected to talk to you. It was also because, I know it sounds odd, but I wanted to see my 'final resting place', no one else does after all" she wanted to lighten the mood that had set in around them. So she answered with a smile. "We are aloud out of the facility, just as long as we return when we are needed. I have never had a reason to leave until now"

Gibbs chose it was there that they should leave that conversation for now. "You hungry?"

She nodded eagerly as she went to take a sip of her now cold coffee.

"Pizza? Chinese?"

"Both" she beamed.

"No good food in the facility?" he joked.

"Nope" she confirmed with a shake of her head. By this time Gibbs was moving around the kitchen making more coffee for the both of them. He handed her some take out menus and told her to pick.

_FLASHBACK END_

Gibbs moved the strand of hair that had fallen in front of Jenny's face and placed it behind her ear, he let his hand linger there before he moved his head towards hers so he could slowly kiss her and try and convey all the love he feels for her in that one action. It came pretty close.

"Can I get you anything?" Jenny offered Gibbs. "Coffee? Cold pizza? Chinese?" that made him smile.

"No, it's okay thanks. What time is it, I might get up" Gibbs answered.

"Twenty to seven" she peered over his shoulder to look at the digital alarm clock on the cabinet.

"Do you want the shower first?" Gibbs wondered "We have a big day today, are you ready?"

"If you mean am I ready to go into NCIS and scare the shit out of them, then hell yeah" if she was to admit it , she was a little excited.

As she came out of the shower Gibbs face made her stomach drop in dread. "What's happened?"

"I got a call from Abby, today is the last day Ziva, tony and Tim will be on the MCRT; Vance has split them up" Jenny slowly made her way over to the bed to sit down; she has found it increasingly hard to move around a lot in one go.

"What are we going to do?" she didn't know what else to say.

"Anything"

"I can be ready in ten minutes" Jenny confirmed. Gibbs had already washed before her"

Gibbs nodded and went down stairs to leave Jenny to get dresses.

They were all set and in his car, ready to go to NCIS and stir it up a bit.


	4. Jenny's Return

_**Author notes: I know, I know it has been forever and I apologise. But here it is the next update. Enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

Gibbs drove in his usual style to NCIS. Once they pulled up, Jenny felt extremely nervous. She had only been 'dead' a few days but the impression was that she was in fact that. How would people react? What would people say? Would she be welcomed? She was pulled from her thoughts and away from these questions when Gibbs put a hand on her thigh.

"You don't have to do this" he reassured.

"No, I have to" Gibbs interrupted

"We have to" Jenny smiled

"Sorry, we have to do this, for Abby, McGee, Ziva and Tony and of course Ducky" she tried to sound confident, but Gibbs knew that deep down she felt everything but.

Gibbs got out of the car and walked round to open her door. He helped her out. She felt weak.

As they walked through the doors of NCIS all the security guards heads turned, they were too stunned to stop her from just walking straight in. Gibbs followed.

Once they were in the elevator Gibbs saw the worry on her face and stopped the lift. "We can turn back now" he felt as if he was pushing her into doing something that she didn't want to do.

"No, we can't, the news of my arrival is probably already circulating around the office. We should just go"

"Okay, but only if you are sure" Gibbs stated as he flipped the switch and the lift moved once again.

The elevator dinged and sounded the arrival of the supposed dead director at Gibbs' squad room floor.

The news of her arrival had indeed spread at least to this floor; everyone had their eyes fixated on the elevator door.

Jenny ignored them and with her head held high walked straight towards the stairs up to the director's office. However Jenny didn't walk up the stairs but headed for the elevator. Gibbs, who was following her, noticed this and felt concerned. Was she just putting on a front? Was she sicker that she had let on?

Gibbs stepped in as the door closed. No one dared go into that elevator with that woman and special agent.

The short ride was spent in silence.

Jenny took a deep breath and stepped out of the elevator. Before she could move any further Gibbs grasped her arm. "I just want you to remember I'm here for you and will always love you no matter what"

Jenny turned to face him and saw the love in his sky blue eyes, she didn't respond in words but in an action. Jenny reached up, resting her hand on his cheek before giving him a slow but loving kiss. She didn't care who saw, she had spent too long waiting for this man and her he was, she wasn't going to let him go.

The need for air soon came apparent; they had to part. He took one of her small hands in his and then they stepped off of the elevator together, like they should have done all along.

When Jenny looked down on her former kingdom she pondered where Gibbs' team were. Gibbs wondered the same thing.

This was it. They had reached the director door. Was he in for a big surprise or what? There was no secretary; so this would be an unannounced entry.

Jenny went and placed her hand on the door handle. She took a deep breath and when to open the door.

She was stopped.

Gibbs had placed his hand on hers. They could hear voices from inside the room.

"You cannot do this!" Ziva exclaimed.

"I can and I will Officer David" Vance's slimy, callous voice reached the two eavesdroppers ears.

"Not with these justifications" Tony argued. Tim was staying quiet; he figured it was for the best.

"Officer David, your father has requested you return to him and Mossad, your liaison position on the MCRT has been terminated. Agent DiNozzo you _will_ go and serve as agent afloat on the USS Ronald Regan. And Agent McGee your skills are needed elsewhere. I have already been through this." Vance repeated for the second time.

"Jenny would never have aloud this" Ziva replied.

"Director Shepard is dead" Vance reported. Little did he know; she was stood on the other side of the door.

Gibbs couldn't take this slander anymore and forcefully opened the door. Jenny was stood behind him.

"Ah Gibbs just the person I needed to…" Vance didn't get to finish his sentence. He was too shocked.

Jenny stepped out from behind Gibbs and made her presence known.

The whole team stood in stunned silence.

Vance finally found his weedy voice, he cleared his throat first "Director…" he corrected himself "Miss Shepard"

Ziva was the next the recover; she almost ran up to Jenny and hugged the life right out of her; she could had rivalled Abby's infamous death grip hugs.

Jenny ignored Vance's attempt to be civil by ignoring him completely. She returned Ziva's hug. By this time the rest of the occupants of the room had recovered from their shock.

Vance slowly recoiled and went and sat at his desk.

Ducky, Jimmy and Abby came streaming in through the open door. Word had probably reached them of Jenny's return.

Abby launched herself at Jenny. It was like a family reunion; even if they had only been separated for a short amount of time.

Vance sat on and watched, when an idea hit him; she was dead, even if she was standing in front of him, her status was gone; she was trespassing. There was no point calling security; the MCRT would stop them, he had to go higher up, he would have to contact Sec-Nav.


	5. Deals and Darkness

_**Author note: Okay so I (Left my heart in Paris) have decided to high jack my lovely sisters story, so I hope you all like what I'm going to do with it and please review**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

Chapter 5

"This is unacceptable _Miss _Shepard"

"No, what is unacceptable _Mr_ Vance" both ignoring supposed job titles "is you waltzing in here taking my job"

Security made themselves known by the door, all of them tall, with broad shoulders, dressed in their normal suits, all looking rather vicious, but they didn't deter Jenny or the team at all, in fact it just made her more determined.

"Excuse me ma'am, would you like to follow us" one of them suggested sternly.

"No I would not like to follow you" Jenny didn't know where this new found confidence came from.

"Jenny, I think you'd like to follow them" Sec-Nav naturally stated from the door way "until this little, _mishap_ is cleared up" chewing on a cigar.

As security approved Jenny, Abby stood in their path along with Ziva and the others.

"Gibbs, tell your dogs to back off" Sec-Nav again calmly stated as he examined the remaining part of his cigar.

Gibbs just gave him _the look_ and took the couple of strides towards his redhead; an action that clearly depicted his defiance and loyalty all in one.

"It is one thing to jump into a warm chair but another to rip apart a vital team to NCIS. Did he even run this passed you?" Jenny demanded.

"That is of no concern to you Jenny" Sec-Nav's responses better get more impressive or he is going to get really friendly with a certain marines fist.

"They're my friends, my family; _they_ concern me. I want reassurance that this is not going ahead and I will leave, I will not cause any scenes; just leave this team alone" Jenny almost begged.

"No scenes? Too late; look around you. You've just come back from the dead, or had you forgotten?" Vance sneered and put his two cents in.

Gibbs' fist clenched, he took a deep breath before marching over to where Vance sat in his chair behind the heavy desk, "Feeling vulnerable _Leon_?" he asked, his face so close the other man's he could have spat in it but decided against it.

Vance didn't like this one bit so stood up from his chair to try and show Gibbs who was boss, "She's not the boss anymore Gibbs, I am, I can fire you" he reminded the marine.

"That can easily be changed" Gibbs challenged him, Jenny could easily take the director chair back.

"I don't want to be director again" Jenny said making Sec-Nav and Vance look at her, both confused as to why she was causing so much fuss, if she didn't want to be director, then what did she want, "I want assurance that Gibbs' team will not be split up" she reminded them of what she had already told them.

Sec-Nav thought for a moment at what he could do, he liked Jenny, she'd been one of the best directors NCIS had ever had, she'd known how to shake the money tree on the hill, work with sister agencies, keep Gibbs relatively under control and also how to run dirty ops like that back of her hand. Vance had always been a second best to her, he wasn't as good as she was and he couldn't control Gibbs even though he liked to think otherwise, he knew Vance would need Jenny's help and experience when things got tuff, so he thought of a deal.

"Okay" Sec-Nav nodded as he walked around the cramped office "I'll make you a deal Jenny if you are interested"

Jenny eyed her old boss a little sceptically for a moment before crossing her arms over her chest "I'm listening" she told him.

"I will assure that Gibbs and his team are never split up…" he began, already he knew he had Jenny's attention as well as Gibbs' and his team's but also Vance's "As long as you come in when I feel that Vance is in over his head…" the current director cut him off.

"Excuse me sir, I don't…" Vance began but Sec-Nav then stopped him from saying something he might regret.

"Shut up if you still want to keep your job" he threatened before turning back to the redhead "And you'll also have to be acting director when Vance is on trips and also when the teams get hard cases and I think they could use your expertise" he finally finished.

Jenny didn't want to be director, to focus on work when she had other aspects of her life that she needed to focus on, one being Jethro and their relationship, something she'd never put before work before, but she also didn't want to see Gibbs' team, her family, the people she loved being split up, "Okay" she nodded "I'll do it".

"Good" Sec-Nav gave her a small smile, he'd always liked her and was slightly glad she was back, well sort of back anyway. "I'll have a contract drawn up and sent for you to sign" he told her and turned to leave before stopping "Where are you living?" he asked her.

Jenny was taken a little back, to be honest she wasn't sure, I mean yes she'd been staying with Gibbs but she actually had been living the past couple weeks at the facility, of course she would have to go back there soon for an update on her meds but she didn't have to stay there.

"She's living with me" Gibbs spoke bringing Jenny from her thoughts, she looked at him, her green eyes meeting his blue, she smiled at him, this was his way of telling her that she would be staying with him and that he wouldn't be taking no for an answer.

Sec-Nav looked between Jenny and Gibbs, he'd known for years that there was something between them, that the reason Jenny could keep such control over Gibbs was because they had a past, a past that caused them to have a soft spot for one another, although he was never sure if in the past they'd had a past lovers and been in a romantic relationship but he was sure now that something that was going on now, "Keep it out of the office" he told them before walking out.

"Your just going to let them get away with…" Vance began to yell after Sec-Nav but he ignored him and continued to walk. Vance turned back to the people in his office "Fine" he told them "You can all stay but you leave my office now" he told them.

Abby, Ducky, Tim, Ziva and Tony left first, Jenny and Gibbs stayed behind for a moment, nothing was said, Gibbs just eyed Vance for a moment, he'd never liked him but now he liked him even less, "Come on" Jenny mumbled to Gibbs, tugging his arm gently before leading him to the door, the one Gibbs had always slammed open when he wanted to see her, "I'll see you later Leon" Jenny gave the man a sickly sweet smile before walking out of the office, pushing Gibbs out as she did so.

As they walked across the catwalk Jenny began to feel tired so decided to take a moment to leaning against the rails and look down to the bullpen, Gibbs turned and stopped beside her also leaning against the railing. Jenny smiled upon seeing her favourite team down in the bullpen Tony sat at his desk, Ziva sat on the edge of Tony's desk as they tried to subtly flirt with one another, meanwhile Abby stood in the middle of all the desks with a caf-pow in her hand as she walked back and forth animatedly talking and Tim looked at her with a dreamy lost look in his eyes, Ducky sat on the edge of Ziva's desk listening intently to whatever Abby was saying, a smile on his face.

"It hasn't been the same without you" Gibbs said as he nudged Jenny's shoulder lightly with his own.

Jenny turned to him and smiled "I've missed you all" she admitted, leaning her head slightly on his shoulder, Gibbs leant down and kissed her forehead, which he noted was a little warm than normal.

"You okay Jen?" he asked her, his voice and eyes full of concern.

"I'm fine" Jenny told him, although she didn't look fine, her skin had gone a little grey, she felt cold and hot at the same time and extremely tired so much her bones ached, but she didn't want to worry him.

Gibbs eyed her for a moment, he could tell that there was something that she wasn't telling him but decided to brush it off and give her a quick kiss on the lips, before they decided to go down to the bullpen to join the team.

She walked in front of him, knowing full well that Gibbs was watching her every move and he wasn't even sorry when she turned around to find him staring at her ass, it just made her realise that they were still as attracted to each other as they had always been.

Jenny gave Gibbs a weak smile as she began to feel dizzy, "Jethro" she mumbled, reaching out for him before everything went back, the team all watched in slow motion as Jenny began to fall to the floor, but Gibbs grabbed her waist and stopped her from hitting the floor hard.

"Jen" he said caressing her cheek, brushing her red locks out of her face "He felt her pulse and found it was weaker than he would have liked "Someone call 911" he yelled to the people around him.

"They're on their way" Ziva told Gibbs, keeping her feelings of worry and concern behind her mask of the Israeli ninja chick.

Gibbs took a deep breath before scooping Jenny up into his arms, his knees protesting of her dead weight in his arms as he began to walk to the elevator, he hit the button for the lobby, where he could meet the paramedics, "Come on Jen, you have to stay with me" he whispered to her so none of the team who had followed him into the metal box "I'm not going to lose you again" he said pressing a kiss to Jenny's forehead.

**I hope you guys like this, more should be up soon! Please review. – Left My Heart In Paris!**


End file.
